up_front_promotion_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Up beat Styles!
Up beat Styles! (アップビートスタイル！, also known as UBS), is a ian idol group under UP FRONT PROMOTION, that is made up of former Hello! Project Kenshuusei members. They first made their indies debut in April of 2011, and later on, made their major debut in late 2014. They are the sister group of Up Up Girls (Kari). History 2011: Formation Year, Graduations July 12, after it was decided that Hello! Project Kenshuusei members Akiko Yoshida, Fumiko Fujiwara, Miyako Kimura,Hana Oshiro, Nugoshiko Maya, Aya Koga and Miho Inoue would finish their training, a new unit under Up Front Promotion featuring all of them was created. The group's lineup was released to the public August 9, 2011. September 12, Nugoshiko had dropped the group due to feeling as if she was not 100% ready to debut as an idol yet. After this, she continued to train under Up Front Promotion until her debut in October 2, UBS made an guest appearance at an Up Up Girl's live and performed their debut indies single "Baby Baby/An UP BEAT STYLE". The single was later released October 16, 2011. December 24, Miyako Kimura announced her graduation, due to wanting live a quiet, normal life. Kimura's Message I know Nugoshiko recently left the group,and that was hard on all her fans who wanted her to debut.I have alot of fans too,I guess,but I just don't want to be in the idol life no more.It is hard for me to be around my friends without them being mad at me for debuting and not spending enough time with them.True friends don't do that,but at the moment,I don't have any true friends.Sometimes,I can't even attend family events due to lives and events. Forgive me about the late notice,but this day will be my last day as a Up beat Styles! member.I liked being an idol,but I guess you can't be an idol and have a normal life at the same time.From this day on,please continue to support me on my own way and please continue to support Up beat Styles!. 2012-2013 2012 June 2012, during their first live tour, they announced a new member, Hello!Project Kenshuusei former member Kohaku Ito, to replace Miyako. After the tour, Up beat Styles! no longer continued to perform at the MAP Theater. August 22, UBS released a new single called "Kawaii?? ~Todemo nai~", their first single to feature Kohaku. October 20,it was announced that Kanagaki Yune would be added to the line up. December 30,UBS released their ninth indies single,Yamate!Rokku!. 2013 January 5. UBS announced their release of their debut indies studio album, "It's Up Beat!". It was released April 9, 2013. July 25, it was announced that Nomura Asami would be added to the line up. Up beat Styles! had their first concert tour in the summer. It ran from July 8 to August 21. 2014: Major Debut Year July 1, at their Nakano Sun Plaza concert, it was announced that Up beat Styles! would be making their major debut in the fall. October 17, the group released their first major single, "Ten no Koe / Suki janai, Aishite imasu". The single reached #4 on the Oricon Charts, selling a total of 31,004 copies. At their livehouse concert in December, leader Yoshida announced that the group willl be releasing their first major album on April 9, 2014, the one year anniversary of the first album they ever released. It is titled "Tousha no Tsuyomi 1". Members Current Members *Yoshida Akiko (吉田亜希子;Orange) Leader *Fujiwara Fumiko (フミカ藤原; Blue) *Oshiro Hana (ハナ大城; '' ''Red) *Kohaku Ito (紅白伊藤; Pink) *Koga Aya (古賀あや; Yellow) *Inoue Miho (井上美穂; Purple) *Kanagaki Yune (仮名書き湯音; Green)' ' *Nomura Asami (野村麻美; Silver) Former Members *Miyako Kimura (宮古木村''' Gold') Graduated December 24, 2011 *Nugoshiko Maya (納谷' Silver') Graduated September 12, 2011 Discography Singles Indies #2011.10.16 Baby Baby/AN UP BEAT STYLE #2011.12.08 Kagayaku Onna Noko (''Girls who shine) #2012.01.10 From Start to Finish #2012.06.09 Uso Dayo (That's a Lie!) #2012.06.30 A Rock And A Roll #2012.07.21 Onna Ryoku! (Girl Power!) #2012.08.22 Kawaii?? ~Todemo nai~ (Cute? ~No way~) #2012.10.18 Jump!Jump! (UBS ver.) #2012.12.30 Yamate!Rokku! (Stop!Rock!) #2013.03.23 Break the Wall!/Power Kakumei (Break the Wall!/Power Revolution) #2013.05.19 Art Museum #2013.09.23 Tokyo no Koi Uta/Hyper LOVE #2013.12.14 Furusuto no RAINBOW #2014.02.13 「ORIGINAL BEATS FAKE」 / Be My Valentine。 #2014.04.15 Kyoto no Melody, Osaka no Kokoro, Tokyo no Pride! #2014.07.19 CANDY HAPPY Major #2014.10.17 Ten no Koe / Suki janai, Aishite imasu (天の声 / 好きじゃない、愛しています) #2015.03.20 DJ Futatabi Koi no Ochiru (DJ再び恋に落ちる) #2015.08.13 Kore wa Romantic? (これはロマンチク?) #2016.05.02 Watashi ga Eranda Michi / Kesshite • Iku • Modoru (私が選んだ道/決して•行く•戻る) #2016.09.01 BOOGIE WOOGIE Dance Floor #2017.03.16 Captcha Setsudan (キャプチャ切断) Albums #2013.04.09 It's Up Beat! (indies) #2015.04.09 Tousha no Tsuyomi 1 (当社の強み 1) #2017.08.09 Publications Photobooks *2012.08.19 An Up. A Beat. A Style. *2014.12.05 We Did It!! - Vol 1 - *2015.03.15 We Did It!! - Vol 2 - Books *2013 The Up Beat Girls! - Up Beat Styles! Information Book - Trivia *Yoshida's plan for the group is to make them the "Queens of Up Front Promotion". *Instead of announcing it beforehand like most idols do, Kimura announced her graduation on the day of her graduation. *Yoshida,Fujiwara & Koga usually get the most ammount of solo lines in singles and are the most poopular members of the group. *The group was originally supposed to disband in 2013, but after seeing the group's hardwork, the idea was dropped. Category:Up beat Styles! Category:Group Formations in 2011 Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei